narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty on The Border
Shigai sighed as he sat down in the lonely bar, nursing a glass of sake. It wasn't everyday that he decided to go on a hunt but today was different. He'd swept past the Suna/Konoha border and made it to a little town just two hours away from his targets range. A man known as Tsukai had been terrorizing the border between Konoha and Suna for quite some time now, finally giving him a substantial mark on his head. Shigai didn't really need the money but it was a welcome bonus. This target was interrupting the trade goods he was getting paid off of. Not to mention the damn tax that gang forced crippling his funds further. He let loose another sigh as he downed his drink and slapped his cash on the table. His eyes moved across the room to see a wall of bounties for the town. He hopped off his stool and wandered over. "Hmm this looks like the guy." He muttered to himself, taking in the man's features. It would be a shame to kill the wrong man, but one could do it for the right price. Shigai continued to stare at the poster, wondering if there were possibly another thing he was missing. Suraisu opened the doors to the almost empty bar, walking in. No one paid attention to him, which was something he was glad for, as he most likely killed at least someone's family member inside of here. He sat down at a lonely table, off in the corner. He asked for a jug of sake, and it was soon delivered. Suraisu sighed in exasperation. "I'm lucky none of the Sunagakure or the Konohagakure shinobi saw me...otherwise Arashigakure would've been questioned..." he thought to himself as he pulled out a piece of parchment paper, issued to him by the Sandākage of Arashigakure. He had been assigned to kill a man who had been terrorizing the Konoha/Suna border for some time, which gave him a high bounty. When the Sandākage first called him over an assigned him the target, he didn't hesitate to accept. Suraisu needed the extra Ryo, so he could buy a substantial hideout. "So this is my target? This...Tsukai?". Suraisu lifted his head upwards, and turned his head to the source of the voice. He saw a shinobi with green hair, covered by a fedora, wearing a long blackish trench coat. "He's been assigned to kill Tsukai as well? Better go straighten things out." Suraisu stood up as he finished chugging his sake jug and walked over to the man. "Alright," Suraisu began. "Tsukai's my target." "Oh that's funny cause he's mine too" Shigai replied, slowly turing to meet some tall white haired man. Shigai looked him up and down. "Must be hard to get through doorways he added before ripping the poster off the wall and strolling to the door. "Have fun with your hunt, though it might be over before you get there." He shouted back to the man, probably scarring a few customers in the process. It was fun to mess with people a little now and then. The poor man was probably getting some glares right about now, too little information could really change a situation. He also probably had some people worrying about where he himself was headed, delightful. Shigai walked down the dusty road away from the tavern, his face calm and collected. If that man wanted his mark he would have to come to some sort of agreement as Shigai was in no mood to let this one get away. Suraisu stood still for a while. It wasn't often he met a shinobi who wasn't intimidated by his humongous height. As soon as the man walked out of the bar, Suraisu grabbed a nearby chair, and threw it at a civilian nearby. Suraisu charged out of the bar, easily catching up to the man. "Listen up, how about we come to an agreement? I need this target. How about we work together on this one?" It was an interesting proposal and the man seemed pretty desperate for the kill. Shigai figured that as long as the man was dead it was fine. Another person fighting him would just make him easier to kill. "I'm not usually one to work with others but you asked so very nicely." Shigai responded. "If you really need it that much a suppose another pair of hands wouldn't hurt." He shrugged, adjusting the hat on his head. "Names Shigai. I'm from Suna. Who might you be?" He asked, extending a hand for the man to shake. Suraisu chuckled as he shook Shigai's hand. "I like you. Name's Suraisu, I got this job from Arashi." Suraisu grinned. Having someone helping him with the kill would be useful, allowing them to kill Tsukai quicker, and they could both get their rewards quicker. Suraisu began to speak. "I have intel that he'll be hitting a caravan near this tavern. I suggest we take a hiding spot, and strike." "Alright Suraisu, lets go kill Tsukai." He laughed leading the man to a hill overlooking a very beat up route. "Caravan's gonna come through in about twelve minutes so take a place around here and be ready to assault him." Shigai spoke calmly as he formed a brick of earth around him, making him look like an everyday rock. Suraisu raised an eyebrow. "That's cool. I just do this." Suraisu closed his eyes, as lightning surrounded him. As the lightning faded, so did Suraisu, and soon he was invisible. "By adding Yin Chakra into my lightning aura, I refract light, so I go invisible. So, how do you wanna go killing Tsukai?" Several minutes later, Tsukai emerged from a tree far off in the distance. "This is the caravan they spoke of. Time to strike." Forming several hand seals, Tsukai emptied his lungs before inhaling swiftly, while simultaneously forming string figure designs with his wire string. His extreme inhaling caused immense suction, pulling the caravan his way while simultaneously launching his , slicing the caravan open, while killing one of the targets within. "There are more people within it than I expected..." he thought, watching as the men that once surrounded the vehicle lay in contorted positions surrounding the immediate area. Looking at the other targets, Tsukai dashed forward, placing one hand on the hilt of his katana while preparing to launch another . A wall of earth rose up, knocking the caravan and it's remains into the sky, probably to land with a hard thud. Then from the earth behind Tsukai a small thud was made, that of a man landing. "Hey hey hey Mr. Caravan Killer. Names Shigai." He spoke with a bow, smiling as he placed the hat back on his head. "Now you probably don't know me but that's okay I don't really know you besides your name. All that really matters is what you do." His grin was now wide and his body was quivering with excitement. "See I really like these caravans to make it cause it help me out and well, you know what you do. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is well. Is now a convenient time for you to die?" Shigai stood waiting for a response. As Suraisu became visible once, again, he charged towards Tsukai, casting hand signs. He ran up a tree, parallel to Tsukai's location, and performed a flip, and while in mid-air, fired Lightning Release: Chidori Cannon, straight at Tsukai. Seeing two shinobi appear out of seemingly nowhere as the caravan was pushed high into the air, Tsukai's expression turned into one of anger. Utilizing the Hiding in Surface Technique, Tsukai quickly sank into his surroundings, becoming intangible in the process while exhaling another technique. "KAMAITACHI!" Tsukai roared as a really large, blackish void formed above his position. This vortex was composed on a powerful vacuum-like vortex. Because it is a pure, yet powerful vacuum, it pulled in and diffused the shinobi's lightning natured attack, while pulling both of Tsukai's target's toward them, threatening to shred them into particles while at the same time, rapidly consuming all of the oxygen within the area. "Shit!" Suraisu yelled as he felt himself getting lightheaded. Suraisu used , aiming them towards Tsukai, charging them with a mixture of Lava Release and Lightning Release. In a flash Shigai had once again melded with the earth. He quickly moved away from the vortex and surfaced upon another ridge, overlooking the battlefield. He then popped a blue pill like object into his mouth before laughing hysterically. "Hey at least a response would be nice." He then placed one hand on the ground, releasing a pulse. With his other hand he caused the earth surrounding the vortex to fly up and into it. Maybe Tsukai's creation would be his death. Saraisu's attacks fell in the name of vain as they too were pulled into oblivion, meanwhile, Surai's wire string simply passed through the intangible body of Tsukai. With his sights on his troublesome foe, Tsukai was shocked as the ground he was intangible in began to lift up, moving directly towards his vortex. With the flicker of intricate hand seals, the man stopped his vortex as it dissipated away. Using the momentum provided by the moving section of earth, Tsukai used his leg muscles to propel himself very high into the sky, while stringing hand seals together like beads. "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" he yelled as hundreds of vacuum bullets were fired in every conceivable direction. Suraisu cursed under his breath as his string fell to the ground, and cursed out loud as he saw the vacuum bullets. Suraisu activated the Body Flicker Technique, and avoided most of the bullets, but was still injured from the rest. "Listen up, Tsukai! Just let us kill you. It'll make your inevitable death easier and faster!" Suraisu yelled as his hands began to weave the necessary signs for the only jutsu he had invented. "Shigai!" Suraisu yelled. "Take cover!" With that, Suraisu finished the last hand sign necessary, and energy began to collect in his fist, until a Lava Sphere formed in his hand. Once the sphere had been manifested, Suraisu activated a Chidori, combining it with the sphere. With the highly reactive sphere, Suraisu threw it directly below Tsukai. "Volcanic Release: Magma Lightning!" Immediately, a large pit, with a radius of fifty meters opened up beneath Tsukai, and a geyser of magma charged with lightning shot up at Tsukai. Shigai laughed as he waved his hands downwards. Immediately storm winds shot towards him but didn't hit him, simply passed him. However as the bullets were made of air but moving at a slower speed than the winds they followed their path. Every bullet fired in Shigai's direction was harmlessly guided into the field of dust and rocks behind him. With another flick of his wrist the winds converged around Suraisu's attack, guiding it into the air and towards Tsukai rather than letting it destroy the area around them. It then would help it expand in the air, covering a wider area. Seeing that attacks were coming towards him from nearly every direction, Tsukai formed several handsigns, causing wind to completely surround his body, turning him near black as the Wind Release chakra Mode activated. Forming the hand seals for his next technique, he smiled. "KAMAITACHI!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as a truly gigantic black orb of swirling void expanded from the center of his body outwards, quickly seeking to end the fight as hundreds of trees were ripped from the ground and all the oxygen within several hundred feet was almost instantly pulled into the swirling abyss. "Not..again!" Suraisu yelled, creating a large fireball, launching it toward the Kamaitachi. The swirling void of wind, would in theory, strengthen the sphere of flames, and hopefully make contact with Tsukai. Even after the fireball flew towards the Kamaitachi, Suraisu release Chidori Cannons, launching them behind the fireball he had launched. "Escape this!" Suraisu yelled, his cockiness showing. Suraisu failed yet again to understand the mechanics of the technique. Fie needs fuel and oxygen to burn. While chakra acted as the fuel, it lacked the oxygen to properly live, dissipating shortly after. The lightning would have proven effective as well, though in a void, no atoms existed for the lightning to channel through, promptly ending the shinobi's assault shortly after it was initiated. "I'm about to run out of chakra..." Tsukai thought to himself. "You'll never take me alive!!!!" yelled the criminal as he compressed the vacuum around himself, releasing his own chakra-granted immunity. Within a split second, the shinobi was no more as he too was sucked into the vortex of vacuum. Without any chakra to power it, the vacuum-like vortex decreased in size before vanishing. Anger surged through Suraisu as he released a wave of electricity from around him. "Shit! No bounty for me."